Endurian
Endurian '(tạm dịch: ''Sầu Giáp) 'là cây thứ ba lấy được ở Lost City trong [[Plants vs. Zombies 2|''Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. ''Nó xuất hiện lần đầu trong trailer phần 1 của Lost City, và tính năng trong game của nó được hé lộ sau đó trong nhật ký nhà phát triển (developer diary) phần 1 của thế giới nói trên. Endurian là một cây phòng thủ có khả năng chịu được tối đa 60 phát cắn từ zombie, tức bằng 75% máu của một cây Wall-nut. Tuy nhiên, nó cũng có khả năng tấn công các zombie ở gần bằng gai của mình, tương tự như Spikeweed. Nguồn gốc Endurian được dựa trên quả sầu riêng, tên gọi chung cho quả của các loại cây thuộc chi Sầu riêng (Durio), được biết đến bởi phần vỏ xù xì và mùi đặc trưng của nó. Tên tiếng Anh của nó là ghép từ "endure", nghĩa là chống chịu, và "durian", sầu riêng. Tên tiếng Việt tạm dịch cũng có ý nghĩa tương tự. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 100 TOUGHNESS: Elevated DAMAGE: Normal RECHARGE: Mediocre Endurians are defensive plants that deal damage to zombies attacking it. "When other plants talk about me, they say I'm too gruff. They say I'm difficult to approach, that I'm afraid to let others get too close to me. Also, I smell terrible," said Endurian. But deep down inside, he knows that he's so much more than that. He's also short-tempered. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 100 SỨC CHỐNG CHỊU: Khá SÁT THƯƠNG: Bình thường khôi phục: Trung bình Sầu Giáp là cây tấn công có khả năng gây ra sát thương cho zombie tấn công nó. "Khi các cây khác nói về tôi, họ nói tôi quá thô lỗ. Họ nói tôi khó gần, rằng tôi sợ để những người khác lại gần tôi. Ngoài ra, tôi cũng có mùi khó chịu," Sầu Giáp nói. Nhưng từ tận sâu bên trong, anh ấy biết rằng anh có nhiều hơn thế. Anh ấy cũng nóng tính nữa. Nâng cấp Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Endurian sẽ tạo ra một tấm giáp kim loại với những chiếc gai lớn hơn, cho phép nó có sức chống chịu lẫn sát thương cao hơn. Tấm giáp này chịu được tối đa 120 phát cắn hoặc một cú đập của Gargantuar. Trang phục Như Wall-nut hay Tall-nut, Endurian cũng tạo ra một tấm giáp pha lê giúp tăng khả năng chống chịu và sát thương của nó. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Chiến thuật Endurian nếu chỉ dùng một mình thì khá là không đáng tin cậy. Bên cạnh các cây tấn công, Spikeweed, Spikerock và Lava Guava là các lựa chọn hay để tăng hiệu quả cho nó. Stallia cũng làm tốt được công việc này, vì nó sẽ giảm tốc độ tấn công của zombie, cho phép Endurian gây nhiều sát thương đến chúng hơn. Iceberg Lettuce và Stunion cũng có thể sử dụng để làm đơ zombie gần đó, giúp Endurian tránh phải nhận thêm tổn thương từ zombie. Endurian có thể sử dụng để ngăn chặn rất tốt Zombie Chicken và Ice Weasel, đặc biệt khi được nâng cấp bằng Plant Food hay trong Zen Garden. Trong thế giới Wild West, Endurian có thể dùng để đối phó với Prospector Zombie, vì nó có thể vừa bảo vệ vừa hạ được các zombie đó ở cột đầu tiên bên trái. Thêm vào đó, Endurian cũng có thể kết hợp với Tall-nut bằng cách đặt Endurian ở trước Tall-nut để vô hiệu hóa Zombie Bull. Chiến thuật này sẽ khiến chúng ném Zombie Bull Rider vào vị trí bị kẹt giữa hai cây, và cuối cùng bị tiêu diệt bởi Endurian. Nó cũng là một cây phòng thủ rất hữu dụng trong mọi Endless Zone. Trồng Endurian ở cột thứ ba từ trái sang sẽ ngăn chặn hiệu quả Imp bị ném ra từ Gargantuar, đồng thời giết luôn chúng. Tuy nhiên khi phải chiến đấu với Gargantuar, các cây làm chậm như Winter Melon hay Sap-fling nên được dùng kèm. Tương tự các cây phòng thủ khác, Endurian có thể được trồng đè lên nhờ Wall-nut First Aid. Trong khi Endurian đang tấn công zombie, trồng một cây phòng thủ khác ngay phía trước nó sẽ khiến zombie ăn cây đó thay vì cây Endurian phía sau trong một khoảng thời gian dài, tạo cơ hội cho Endurian tấn công liên tục zombie đó. Trồng liên tiếp hai cây Endurian thậm chí sẽ gây sát thương gấp đôi. Spikerock cũng là một lựa chọn sáng giá để đi cặp với Endurian, qua đó sát thương zombie nhận được sẽ lớn hơn nhiều, đặc biệt nếu chúng đi thành một đoàn lớn. Tuy nhiên, cặp đôi này không nên dùng để đối phó với Gargantuar. Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của Endurian đặc biệt hiệu quả vì cả sức chống chịu lẫn độ sát thương của nó đều được tăng lên đáng kể (máu được tăng lên bằng Wall-nut, còn sát thương thì tương đương Spikerock). Như đã nói ở trên, để Endurian đứng mọt mình là một ý rất tệ, vì nó có lượng máu chỉ bằng 75% so với một cây Wall-nut, có nghĩa là một đội quân zombie đông đảo có thể dễ dàng phá hủy nó. Vì thế Endurian gần như luôn cần có các cây khác để hỗ trợ. Trong phiên bản Trung Quốc, một cây Endurian được thăng cấp sẽ có nhiều máu và sát thương hơn, còn đòn tấn công bằng mùi của nó thì bỏ qua mọi loại giáp mà tấn công trực tiếp zombie. Vì vậy, dùng cây này khi đã được thăng cấp là một điều được khuyến khích. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Chung * Endurian (Cấp độ 2 trong bản Trung Quốc) và Shadow-shroom là các cây duy nhất bỏ qua giáp của zombie khi tấn công. * Endurian đặc biệt giống với Durian, một cây trong [[Plants vs. Zombies Online|''Plants vs. Zombies Online]]'' cũng có khả năng vừa phòng thủ, vừa tấn công zombie. Cả hai đều được dựa trên quả sầu riêng, vì thế có khả năng là Durian đã tạo tiền đề cho sự ra đời của Endurian. ** Tuy nhiên, khả năng từ Plant Food của chúng khác nhau. * Khi bị tổn thương đến bậc thứ hai và ba, hạt của Endurian sẽ lộ ra, và trông chúng giống như hạt quả sầu riêng ngoài đời. * Endurian là quả sầu riêng thứ ba trong cả sê-ri, các cây còn lại đều tên là Durian nhưng ở hai game khác nhau (Plants vs. Zombie Online'' và Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars). Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 * Âm thanh nó tạo ra khi tấn công giống như một trong những âm thanh khi sử dụng Power Snow. * Gai của Endurian khi tấn công trong game nhỏ hơn nhiều khi biểu diễn trong trailer. Điều này là vì gai trong trailer được lấy từ hiệu ứng hình ảnh khi được tưới nước trong Zen Garden của nó. Riêng bản Trung Quốc của Plants vs. Zombies 2 * Trong biểu tượng với trang phục trong mảnh ghép của Endurian, nó mặc cả hai bộ ở bản quốc tế, mặc dù nó chỉ có phụ kiện đai sumo trong bản Trung Quốc. Xem thêm Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Lost City Thể_loại:Lost City Thể_loại:Cây tấn công và phòng thủ hỗn hợp Thể_loại:Cây phòng thủ Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục trung bình Thể_loại:Cây tấn công bị động Thể_loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu